Grease: Harry Potter Style!
by Hiril Moon
Summary: The title says it all: It's Grease, but with the HP gang! With Harry as Danny and Draco as Sandy! This should be fun...
1. Prologue

Lady Moon: What am I thinking? Another project? Am I suicidal or something? #sighs # Oh well... The idea's here, I might as well give in... This is a little something born from an online chat with Rosa Crouch (=SHAMELESS PLUG=), who is writing something similar (Harry Potter Shrek-ed. Oh no, the shameless pugs do not stop here). She also agreed to be my beta-reader! ^__^ Never had one before.  
  
Oh well, I will now stop rambling, before I start talking about something REALLY confusing, like pillows. You know, I actually had a conversation about pillows once. WE couldn't think of anything to say, so-  
  
Audience (what there is of it): GET ON WITH IT!  
  
Grease: Harry Potter Style!  
  
Prologue  
  
Vernon Dursley eyed his (not by choice) nephew over the top of his newspaper. He had grudgingly taken Harry down to the beach with the rest of his family, since Mrs Figg was staying with friends in France. However, something truly terrible had happened.  
  
Harry Potter was happy.  
  
By rule of thumb, the summer holidays were something that the teenager (thankfully almost old enough to live elsewhere) almost had to be dragged through, but this time, he seemed to be sad to know that they were ending.  
  
As Harry downed a piece of toast, Vernon couldn't help but wonder what had happened. A simple day at the beach, that was all it had been. The boy had become restless and wandered off, looking for something big enough to kick. However, when he had returned to their hotel almost eight hours afterwards, he had been practically beaming.  
  
A slamming door announced the raven-haired teenager's hurried departure. Where was he going?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at his watch. Where was he? It was their last day together, so why wasn't he there yet?  
  
His question was soon answered, as a pair of arms found their way around him. A voice behind said, "Hi Draco."  
  
He looked around, practically beaming, "Harry!"  
  
Harry grinned, before kissing the blonde. It was a drawn out kiss, almost as if he intended to remain like that with the Australian forever. However, the need to breathe is a particularly strong one, and he finally broke away.  
  
Draco felt his lips; "You always know how to greet someone, don't you?"  
  
"Yep." For a moment they just looked at each other, before Draco turned away and started to run away.  
  
"I bet you can't catch me!"  
  
The British teenager grinned. He knew that he'd always be able to catch up with Draco, simply because the teenager would always want him to catch him. Still, he jogged after him, exulting in the feeling of the spray on him.  
  
Later, they sat together on the rocks overlooking the sea. Draco sighed, "Harry, tomorrow I'm going back to Australia. I'll never see you again."  
  
Harry frowned, recognising this train of thought as his own, "Don't talk that way."  
  
The blonde looked close to tears, "But it's true! I just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go away."  
  
Harry sighed, before kissing him. However, soon Draco pulled away, "Don't Harry, you're making it worse!"  
  
"I'm not making it worse, I'm only making it better."  
  
Now the blonde was crying, "Harry, is this the end?"  
  
For a moment, the teenager looked lost for words. Then he answered the only way he could.  
  
With a kiss.  
  
A song began to drift towards them from a nearby café; "Love is a very splendid thing..."  
  
LM: Sappy, sappy, sappy. Let's see, shall we do introducing characters AND Summer Nights next chapter, or just introducing characters? Bear in mind that Summer Nights will mean that it'll be longer.  
  
Oh well. Review?  
  
Lady Moon 


	2. Grease and Introductions

Lady Moon: #scowls # Stupid internet. It's decided to be v-e-r-y s-l-o-w today, so I might as well write this! _ I hate it when the internet does that. And let it be known that I am currently in search of a Grease Script! I'll say if I find one, but do you have any idea how hard it can be to find these things? Meh.

So… I think the general opinion was to have the introductions in one chapter, and Summer Nights in the next. THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: Song chapters (so… most of them) are going to take longer to write, due to having to alter the words. Trust me, Greased Lightning will take FOREVER… Good thing it's not any time soon, no? Maybe I should start the modifying now…

#dodges flying objects # OK, OK, I'll stop rambling. But since I'm on the subject… #is knocked down by more #

**Grease: Harry Potter Style!**

Chapter 1: Grease/Introductions 

Harry groaned as he heard Dudley's CD player blasting out his cousin's current favourite song. Knowing that it was pointless trying to block it out, he decided that he might as well get ready. After all, it was his first day of his last year of school today.

_~"I saw my problems and I'll see the light   
We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right   
There ain't no danger we can go too far   
We start believin' now that we can be who we are - grease is the word_

_They think our love is just a growin' pain   
Why don't they understand? It's just a cryin' shame   
Their lips are lyin', only real is real   
We stop the fight right now, we got to be what we feel - grease is the word_

_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard   
It's got groove, it's got meaning   
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion   
Grease is the way we are feeling." ~_

Draco yawned as his alarm clock started ringing. The start of another day, but in a different country. As he reached for his comb, he heard someone singing along to a radio next door.

_~ "We take the pressure, and we throw away conventionality, belongs to yesterday   
There is a chance that we can make it so far   
We start believin' now that we can be who we are—grease is the word_

_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard   
It's got groove, it's got meaning   
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion   
Grease is the way we are feeling." ~_

Blaise glared at his reflection. No doubt about it, this jumper made his neck look like a giraffe's. After trying to find a different angle where it looked OK, and failing, he took it off and tried a black jacket. Much better. As he smiled, a song started annoyingly playing in his head.

_~ "This is a life of illusion, lack of control   
Laced with confusion - what're we doin' here?_

_We take the pressure, and we throw away conventionality, belongs to yesterday   
There is a chance that we can make it so far   
We start believin' now that we can be who we are~grease is the word." ~_

Ron examined his broomstick from every possible angle, including supine. Yep, he definitely needed a new one. It was his seventh year, and he had a reputation to keep. As he ran a hand through his hair to make it look windswept (a habit he'd developed in his fifth year), he could hear his sister Ginny singing some Muggle song.

_~"Grease is the word, is the word that you heard   
It's got groove, it's got meaning   
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion   
Grease is the way we are feeling_

_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard   
It's got groove, it's got meaning   
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion   
Grease is the way we are feeling   
Grease is the word, is the word, is the word..." ~_

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Seamus and Dean, as the boys threw a Quaffle (which they technically shouldn't have, but they were Seniors!) to each other. Finally, it hit Dean's head, knocking him to the floor. 

As Seamus lifted the ball a second time, Hermione hit him with a book. As he collapsed, he muttered, "Hey, no fair…"

She grinned, "So's life, honey, get used to it." Then her gaze went past him to a teenager just entering Platform 9H, "Hey, Ron!"

At this promise of making up for a whole six weeks of not annoying/making fun of him, the boys leapt up from the floor and ran over. Dean started shaking his hand vigorously, whilst Seamus hugged him, grinning like mad. Ron, of course, glared.

"Get. Off. Me."

Dean pouted, though he kept his death-grip on Ron's hand, "What? You don't communicate with us for a whole six weeks and now you don't even like us touching you?"

Seamus let go of him and turned to his friend, "Maybe he's converted sexuality. Maybe now he's straight!"

Hermione sighed, "That's impossible. No one could spend six years with you two in the same dorm and not be at least bisexual."

Ron rescued his hand from Dean somewhat impatiently, "Look, I'm the leader, right?"

"Right," the three of them chorused. Every year Ron started with he same speech, so they knew exactly how to react.

"No matter what other people think, right?"

"Right."

"Being leader equals respect, right?"

"Right."

"So you three have to treat me with respect, right?"

"Right." However, this time, Hermione did not join in.

"Ron?"

"WHAT?" As you have probably guessed, Ron was not happy about his speech being interrupted.

"What about Harry?"

The red-head blinked, "Um… Er… You see…"

"Is this a remnant of third year romances I see before me?" she asked, referring to when Ron and Harry had… ENJOYED themselves in a particular way.

Ron went bright red, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NEVER AGAIN!!! FREAKY!!!"

Seamus stared, "He IS straight."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" The leader did not agree.

Dean, meanwhile, had fixed his gaze on a much more promising target: Harry Potter, who had just entered, chatting to a rather attractive boy (LM: NOT DRACO!!! O_o).

"HEY HARRY!"

Harry turned away from his conversation when he heard the yell, and grinned. Muttering, "Later," to his companion, he sauntered over. With his normal skill, he avoided Dean's pounce, escaped Seamus' hug and grinned at Hermione, before reaching Ron, "Hey! I didn't hear much from you!"

Ron smiled wickedly, "Yeah, well I didn't get much from YOU. Where were you?"

"The beach." At this comment, Harry's smile widened, and it was obvious that some… NICE memories were associated with the place. Ron was about to ask for some detail, when the train's whistle went. The T-Gryffindors had built up a reputation around the fact that they always JUST caught the train… and that year was no exception.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Blaise leant back in his seat and grinned, having witnessed the T-Gryffindors race to get on the train once again. Vincent shook his head, "They do it every year, but they never learn."

Gregory looked scandalised, "Of course not! They wouldn't be the T-Gryffindors if they did!"

As the train pulled out of the station, Blaise realised something, "Hey, where's Pansy? I thought she was going to meet us here."

Gregory shrugged, "She said that she was sorry, but she wanted to make sure some new kid was OK."

Vincent sighed, "That caring attitude of hers is going to get herself killed one of these days."

Blaise glared, "Hey, that's one of the Pink Slytherins you're talking about! Watch your language!"

The offending boy winced, "Sorreeeeeeeee…"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pansy leant forwards, looking her self-appointed charge straight in the eye, "You OK Draco?"

Draco Malfoy sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I just miss Australia and my old school."

The Pink Slytherin smiled, "Don't worry about it! Everything will be fine. I promise."

The Australian smiled weakly, "Thanks Pansy. But you won't be able to fix everything." _'Not my broken heart,'_ he thought to himself sadly.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Blaise sighed as the three of them stepped out of the train and onto the platform. Over the trees, he could just see the top of the Hogwarts turrets. "Well, here we are again at Hogwarts."

Vincent grinned mischievously, "Yeah, but this time we're seniors."

"And we're gonna rule the school," Blaise laughed, "Come on guys, let's go get them!"

Putting on a pair of sunglasses, he led the way through the crowd, everyone recognising the `Pink Slytherins` sign on their backs.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pansy looked at her self-appointed charge, "Are you OK Draco?"

He blinked, "Hmm? Oh, yeah. So… this is Hogwarts, huh?"

"Yep. Say, are you sure you okay? You look a little…"

"I'm fine!" Draco interrupted, then, realising how he'd sounded, relaxed a bit. "No, really. I'm fine. I just… miss my old school, that's all."

Pansy smiled, "Is that all? Don't worry, you'll get used to this place in no time."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey, it's Ne-ville!" Dean said in a slightly delighted, yet strangely taunting voice.

Neville just smiled nervously and looked around for possible escape routes. However, unlike some schools, there were few classrooms set along the actual sloping bit of the stairs, so there were none. He tried to make a break for freedom, but his foot just sunk down into the fake step.

"Aw…" Ron made an obviously fake expression of sympathy, "Poor Neville's stuck! Let's help him out."

With those words, the T-Gryffindors each grabbed a part of Neville's body (LM: I'm not going to say where since two of them are majorly gay, and… You get the idea), and heaved. Neville popped out, was let go of at the very last second, and went flying down the stairs. 

Once he had landed, he just sighed, _'And yet another fun-filled year begins. Thank God it's the last.'_

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Minerva? Where are the schedules for this year?" Minerva McGonagall straightened up upon hearing the headmaster's voice.

"Right here Albus. I just had my hands on them."

Albus Dumbledore looked through a pile of papers, searching for the registers, "Oh good. They'll be nice and smudged then."

Minerva grabbed another pile of papers on the opposite side of the desk to the now-smudged ones, "Here you go."

The headmaster raised an eyebrow when he saw the date on them, "Minerva, these are the schedules we couldn't find last year. Now, maybe next year you'll find the schedules for this year."

As she left, trying to work out what the heck Dumbledore had just said, Draco arrived at the desk, "Excuse me, I'm new here. I'm not sure where I'm meant to be."

Albus smiled, "Ah, welcome to Hogwarts! Do you know the school song?"

Draco blinked, "The—There's a school song?" The ever-so-slightly eccentric old man nodded. "What's the tune?"

"There isn't one!"

"Then how… What are the words?"

"Here!" Albus dumped (you guessed it!) yet another pile of papers on the desk, raising a cloud of dust. Then he did a Draco impression (AKA he blinked) when he noticed the top line, "Wait a minute… MINERVA! I FOUND THE SCHEDULES FOR THIS YEAR!"

It was at this point that a piece of choreography sure to win a prize at any awards night took place. I will describe it to you as well as I can, but it might lose its effect when converted into print.

Minerva ran in through the door off to one side of the desk, carrying (oh so conveniently) a pile of those random papers that new people have to sign. 

Albus picked up the pile of schedules, thinking that he would have to take them to her, and began to run.

A random and evil student (LM: Let's call her… Fiona! Yeah, that's a nice name! Nice in-joke too, if anyone goes to my school) decided to use a spell to stick a pair of skateboards next to each other, directly in the different paths of the running staff.

(LM: Can you guess what's going to happen yet?)

The two members of staff collided, both landing on the skateboards and shooting off in the direction they had been running.

The papers Albus had been holding, which were loose, went cascading down, to the background sound of Fiona giggling evilly.

Minerva's papers, which had a gigantic rubber band around them (LM: Now THAT'S a handy use for magic. Stopping rubber bands from snapping), went flying off towards the desk.

The rubber banded pile landed right in front of Draco.

He picked them up, "Do I need to sign these?"

Finally, he turned around, missing Peeves' dive right into the desk in a failed attempt to grab the papers.

And, in a higher plane of existence, where moose are loved, muse bunnies are all locked up and there is no homework, an evil authoress named L. Moon (or Lady M.) cackled as she showed how evil she could be.

LM: Okaaaaay… Slightly random ending. However, Galadh at least should get the joke about the random and evil student.

Anyways, since I actually got reviews (O_O), I shall answer them!

Caz Malfoy: Voila! Ten thousand years later… There is more!

Moonlit Eyes: Wow. I made someone laugh! And, as mentioned above, here is more! Hope you don't mind the random ending! And yes, there is more of Draco being Sandy… It's so much fun!

anonymous: Very well, since you asked so nicely, I have continued!

HappilyBleeding: Grease is indeed a movie for all ages… Even though I get more jokes now I'm older. HOWEVER… The idea is actually partly thanks to Rosa Crouch (=PLUG=), so it's not all mine… But I still accept your praise! ^_~

Galadh: Sorry, no Summer Nights in this chapter. Did I make up for it with the random and evil student?

Aleatha: Sorry, it's no crossover, or else I'd have stuck in some random crossover section… At least, I think there's one. You are right; there are no gay characters in Grease. I guess it's not `cool`. 

PANIC PEOPLE! I CAN'T GET ANY CONTACT WITH MY BETA-READER! If anyone wants to fill in, just say. Also, if anyone knows anything about where the heck she is (why does the search have to be off-line??), PLEASE TELL ME!!!

Gyah! I have tarried too long! Toodle-pip, old beans!

Lady Moon


End file.
